LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GRAN VALLE: CAPÍTULO 10
by Anonimosx
Summary: Aquí esta el décimo episodio de las crónicas: Cuando Piecito y sus abuelos se ven tentados a hacer un viaje cuya pista son unos raros sueños, los niños dinosaurios y el equipo Avatar irán a una nueva aventura donde verán no solo un evento único, sino que Piecito dará con alguien perdido de su pasado, todo esto y más enfocado en un único evento: El Viaje de los Cuellilargos.


LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GRAN VALLE: CAPÍTULO 10: EL VIAJE DE LOS CUELLILARGOS.

La primera escena muestra el espacio exterior que circunda por un conocido sistema solar en sus comienzos, luego la vista se aleja poco a poco y se observa la estrella central (el Sol) seguida de un satélite (la Luna) que la bloquea del todo frente a un planeta joven, la Tierra en sus primeros tiempos (Eón del Precámbrico), sitio donde se acerca la vista hasta su superficie derretida de roca fundida y volcanes en continua erupción. A continuación comienza a llover en gran cantidad, formando una niebla que tras disiparse muestra una imagen de millones de años después (principios de la Era Mesozoica) donde se ven insectos pequeños y un enorme arcosaurio (Postosuchus). Luego sucede más actividad volcánica.

Narrador (Aang): Hace millones de años, este mundo era un lugar bastante diferente. La Tierra aún se estaba formando. Abundaban las plantas extrañas, y el mundo estaba poblado por criaturas extraordinarias, los dinosaurios.

La escena siguiente muestra un grupo de arcosaurios anfibios, unos Cuellilargos (Brachiosaurus y Diplodocus), un Volador (Pteranodon) y un herbívoro pequeño (Heterodontosaurus).

Narrador (Aang): Aunque eran muy distintos a nosotros, esos gigantes se nos parecían en algunos aspectos.

Luego se ven deambulando un Boca Grande (Ouranosaurus), un pariente de los Trescuernos (Styracosaurus) y unos Caras de Arcoíris (Gallimimus).

Narrador (Aang): Comían.

La siguiente escena muestra unos Colasdepúas (Stegosaurus) pastando.

Narrador (Aang): Luchaban.

La siguiente muestra a un Cuellilargo (Apatosaurus) haciendo frente a un Dentiagudo (Tyrannosaurus Rex).

Narrador (Aang): Jugaban.

Se ve a unos pequeños Trescuernos (Triceratops) jugando debajo de su madre.

Narrador (Aang): Dormían.

Luego, al caer la noche, un Cresta Hueca (Parasaurolophus) duerme junto a su pequeño mientras en el fondo una gran manada de distintas especies de Cuellilargos vaga en migración.

Narrador (Aang): Y algunas veces incluso soñaban.

Los Cuellilargos comienzan a levitar mientras el día se alza de repente, igual que algunos árboles y rocas, como si la gravedad se hubiera alterado de forma anómala. Debajo de ellos estaba Piecito dormido que se despertó impresionado de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, incluso se puso a flotar él también y a correr sobre una roca flotante, girando hasta parar. Pero de pronto unas nubes oscuras cubrieron todo el cielo.

Cuellilargo 1: Mirad.

Cuellilargo 2: El Gran Círculo está desapareciendo.

Cuellilargo 3: Se está haciendo de noche de repente.

Los Cuellilargos, confusos, solo podían observar como las nubes envolvían el cielo alrededor del sol en forma de espiral. Al final la luz desapareció hasta que solo se veía la cabeza de Piecito, quién trató de mirar fijamente al sol solo para ver cómo se le caía encima de él.

Piecito asustado: ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Cuando Piecito miró a su alrededor y vio a sus abuelos durmiendo se dio cuenta de que todo fue un sueño.

Piecito: (Suspiro de alivio), solo era un cuento dormido.

El pequeño Cuellilargo trató de dormir de nuevo, pero no sabía que a sus abuelos les estaba pasando lo mismo que a él, esa noche no iban a dormir tranquilos. A la mañana siguiente, mientras los dinosaurios del Gran Valle vivían su vida como siempre, unos visitantes conocidos pero especiales habían vuelto, pues uno de ellos jugaba a que lo perseguían.

Patito: ¡Te voy a pillar, sí sí sí!

Aang: ¡De eso nada!

Patito jugaba a al pilla pilla con Aang que usaba su patineta de aire para huir de Patito.

Aang: ¡No me pillas!

Patito: ¡Claro que te pillo, sí sí sí!

Pero cuando se lanzó a por él Aang cambio la marcha y se le escapó.

Patito: O tal vez no.

Zuko: Impresionante Patito, no había visto nunca a nadie que pudiera llevar el paso de la patineta de aire de Aang a pie, pero eso no significa que lo vayas a tener más fácil conmigo.

Patito: Eso ya lo veremos, sí sí sí.

Esta vez Patito fue a por Zuko, el cual salió corriendo, pero cuando vio a 2 chicas distraídas al lado de una charca decidió cambiar de objetivo.

Katara: Oh oh, ahí viene la Nadadora cazadora.

Suki: Hay que huir.

Katara usó el control del agua para crear relieves de hielo para atravesar la charca.

Patito: ¡Eh, no vale usar el agua!

Patito intentó equilibrar la situación nadando para alcanzarlas, pero se le escaparon: Suki se subió a lo más alto de un árbol y Katara estaba ya muy lejos.

Petrie viniendo: Tampoco puedes pillarme a mí.

Patito trató de coger a Petrie por sorpresa pero era muy rápido. Por suerte, alguien estaba muy ocupado comiendo.

Patito: Entonces pillaré a Púas.

Sokka escondido: ¡Cuidado Púas, que va a por ti! Siempre que come se queda embobado.

Patito fue directa hacia Púas, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarle se agachó a coger más plantas y Patito se dio de morro con el suelo. Otro individuo que vio comiendo era Cera, pero cuando trató de tocarla…

Cera comiendo: Ni se te ocurra hacerlo.

La única persona que andaba cerca y parecía distraída cogiendo minerales era Toph. Y como sabía que era ciega pensó que podía pillarla acercándose despacito, pero se olvidó de un pequeño detalle.

Toph: Ah ah Patito, te estoy viendo venir.

Piecito: ¡Patito!

Como Piecito era él único a quién todavía no había perseguido fue a por él.

Patito: ¡Voy a por ti!

Piecito: ¡No vas a pillarme!

Patito: ¡Ya verás cómo te pillo!

Piecito: ¡Soy demasiado rápido para ti!

Aang desde un árbol: (Risas), ¡corre que te alcanza Piecito!

Luego Aang se bajó del árbol para unirse a la huida de nuevo junto a su amigo. Pero de pronto Piecito dejó de correr.

Aang parando: ¿Eh, Piecito? ¡Vamos, te va a coger!

Pero Piecito estaba muy atraído mirando el sol.

Patito agotada: Te pille, tú te la ligas, sí sí sí.

Pero Piecito seguía distraído mirando fijamente el sol, cosa que todos notaron muy rara.

Aang: (Le pasa la mano a Piecito delante de la cara), ¿hola, Piecito?

Sokka: ¿No lo has oído?, tú la llevas.

Piecito saliendo del trance: ¿Eh?

Cera: ¿Qué no has entendido de lo que te ha dicho?

Aang: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Piecito: Lo… lo siento, es que… (Suspiro).

Toph: ¿Qué pasa aquí, por qué Piecito se ha quedado mirando para arriba?

Zuko: Es el sol Piecito, lo ves todos los días, ¿por qué hoy te interesa tanto?

Piecito: No lo sé, es que, se parece a algo que vi anoche en mi cuento dormido.

Sokka: ¿Cuento dormido, que es un cuento dormido?

Piecito: Son cosas que parecen que son reales pero también ves cosas que parecen imposibles o incluso mágicas y que solo puedes ver a veces cuando duermes.

Katara: Ah, te refieres a los sueños.

Cera: ¿Sueños?

Suki: Así es como nosotros los llamamos en vez de cuentos dormidos.

Piecito: ¿Vosotros también los tenéis?

Sokka: A veces.

Patito: Sí sí sí, yo tengo muchos cuentos dormidos.

Katara: ¿En serio, y cómo son?

Patito: Me encantan, me veo flotando en las Grandes Aguas cubierta de flores que huelen bien.

Zuko: Eso sí que es un sueño bonito.

Toph: Pues a mí me parece un poco cursi.

Petrie: Mí tener cuentos dormidos de volar muy arriba sobre montañas y árboles.

Toph: Y no hace falta adivinar de qué van los sueños de Púas.

Sokka: Jeje, eso es indiscutible.

Suki: Jamás pensé que los dinosaurios tuvieran sueños muy parecidos a los humanos.

Aang: Al menos a la mayoría.

Piecito: ¿Qué quieres decir Aang?

Zuko: Los sueños de Aang son un tanto distintos a los que tienen los demás.

Aang: Cada sueño que tengo suele convertirse en un evento que puede ocurrir en el futuro.

Piecito: ¿Quieres decir que son visiones o algo parecido?

Aang: Exacto, es parte de la naturaleza del Avatar, así se puede prevenir lo que puede suceder el día de mañana.

Katara: ¿Y tú Cera, como son tus sueños corrientes?

Cera: Los Trescuernos nunca tenemos cuentos dormidos, son para bebes.

Sokka: Ya estamos otra vez.

Aang: Cera todo el mundo tiene sueños de vez en cuando, y los que tengo yo siempre acaban haciéndose realidad.

Cera: Eso será en vuestro mundo pero aquí no. Están llenos de tonterías que nunca podrían pasar.

Al oír eso a Piecito se le ocurrió una idea para que Cera se tragara sus palabras.

Piecito: Hum, supongo que tienes razón.

Toph: ¿Por qué apoyas lo que dice?

Piecito: En mi cuento dormido de anoche vi cómo le dabas un cabezazo a una roca grande y la partías por la mitad igual que lo puede hacer Toph.

Katara: Ah, por eso.

A todo el grupo Avatar le entró la risa floja.

Cera emocionada: ¿De verdad, yo hacía eso?

Suki: Ahora sí, ¿eh?

Piecito: Sí, pero cómo has dicho, los cuentos dormidos están llenos de tonterías que nunca podrían pasar, excepto en el mundo humano.

Cera: No espera, yo no he dicho que todo lo que sale en un cuento dormido sea una tontería.

Zuko: Claro que lo has dicho.

Suki: Te hemos oído.

Aang: Aja.

Cera: No he dicho eso, he dicho algunas cosas porque lo de romper una roca yo podría hacerlo.

Katara: Seguro que sí.

Petrie: Sí claro.

Todos se ríen.

Cera: ¡Claro que puedo, yo puedo romper con la cabeza cualquier roca del Gran Valle!

Toph: Jajaja, ya me gustaría a mí ver eso.

Aang: ¿Por qué no lo ponemos a prueba?, a fin y al cabo Cera ha estado practicando con las rocas que crea Toph.

Sokka: ¿Ah sí?, vale. Vamos a ver, hum, prueba con esa.

Petrie: Sí, con esa.

La roca que señalo Sokka era una enorme y de aspecto muy resistente hasta para un Trescuernos adulto, lo que inquieto a Cera pero hizo reír a todos los demás.

Suki riendo: No va a poder.

Sokka: ¿Y bien, que dices?

Cera nerviosa: Em, claro, ahora la rompo, no hay problema.

Aang: Genial.

Cera nerviosa: Allá voy.

Katara: Todavía estas a tiempo de retirar lo que has dicho.

Cera: No, no hace falta, está bien.

Cera se alejó bastante, tomo carrerilla y se lanzó rápidamente hacia la roca con todas sus fuerzas. Los demás no se atrevieron a ver el choque, pero sí vieron después que Cera no se sentía bien.

Cera mareada: Me voy a descansar, me duele la cabeza.

Toph: Estaba bastante claro, ni siquiera su padre podría trocearla.

Piecito: Yo no quería que se hiciese daño.

Zuko: Yo diría que ella se lo ha hecho en el orgullo.

A la noche siguiente Piecito parecía tener el mismo sueño que antes ya que se despertó asustado.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¿Qué ocurre Piecito, qué te pasa?

Piecito: No… no lo sé, pero no soy capaz de dormir.

Abuelo de Piecito: Oh yo tampoco Piecito, y creo que sé por qué. Llevo algún tiempo sintiéndome algo inquieto, como si tuviera que ir a algún sitio pero no sé a dónde.

Piecito: ¡Yo también abuelo, yo también, es lo que siento esta noche!

Abuelo de Piecito: Creo que esta sensación tiene algo que ver con los cuentos dormidos que he tenido.

Piecito: (Suspiro de asombro), ¿tú también los has tenido?

Abuelo de Piecito: Incluso la abuela, lo hemos hablado. Siento que ha llegado el momento de que emprendamos un viaje.

Piecito: ¡¿Un viaje, cuando, a donde, tu y yo solos?!

Abuelo de Piecito: Y la abuela, y más como nosotros. No sé cuándo va a ser pero va a ser muy pronto.

Piecito: Que pena que mis amigos no puedan venir. Aunque no haya tenido el mismo cuento dormido que nosotros, me gustaría mucho que al menos Aang nos acompañara en este viaje. ¿No podrían mis amigos o al menos Aang y sus amigos venir con nosotros?

Abuelo de Piecito: Bueno, siento que este asunto solo abarcara a los Cuellilargos, pero no veo nada malo en que al menos nos acompañe un amigo tuyo, seguro que a Aang le interesaría. Supongo que podrías decírselo, pero la decisión solo será suya. Acuéstate Piecito, y descansa. Tal vez nos vayamos mañana.

Piecito: Un viaje.

A la mañana siguiente Piecito les explicó a los demás la situación de anoche.

Patito: ¿Qué clase de viaje?

Petrie: ¿Cómo una excursión?

Piecito: Sí, algo así. Una especie de aventura.

Aang: Esto ya sí que es raro. Una cosa es tener un sueño misterioso y por muy extraño que sea cualquiera lo puede tener, pero soñar lo mismo varias veces ya es algo sospechoso, y mucho más si otros han soñado lo mismo.

Zuko: ¿Significa eso que los sueños de Piecito se pueden considerar visiones o algo parecido?

Aang: Exactamente.

Sokka: A ver si lo he entendido bien, habéis estado soñando lo mismo noche tras noche y os vais de aventura pero no sabéis cuando ni a donde ni sabéis por qué, pero cuando llegue el momento lo sentiréis y entonces tus abuelos y tú os marcharéis, ¿es así?

Piecito: Sí, más o menos. Por cierto Aang, ¿te gustaría ir con nosotros?

Aang: ¿Eh?

Piecito: Sí, ya sé que suena raro porque solo nos ocurre a mis abuelos y a mí pero quien sabe, a lo mejor lo que signifiquen los cuentos dormidos sea algo que tú conoces, y como tú eres un experto en cosas como estas le pregunté a mis abuelos si al menos tu pudieras acompañarnos, cosa que me gustaría mucho, si tú quieres.

Aang: Ah, no sé Piecito, creo que tal vez este sea un asunto muy privado para ti y tus abuelos, aunque parece interesante y me encantaría ir la verdad, pero no sé si los demás...

Toph: Eso no significa que no puedas ir, te está invitando.

Sokka: Pero ahí le ha dado, ¿por qué se lo ha pedido a Aang especialmente?

Zuko: Porque ya sabes lo muy unidos que están el uno y el otro, además solo puede ir uno.

Suki: Y como Aang es el Avatar estarán más seguros.

Katara: No tienes que pedirnos permiso para ir Aang, soy tu novia, no tu madre.

Toph: Pero a veces actúas como tal.

Katara molesta: ¡¿Ya empezamos?!

Aang: Claro que sí, me encantará ir con vosotros en este viaje.

Cera: Ja, por suerte los Trescuernos no tenemos aventuras de esas.

Suki: Pues la verdad, a mí también me parece interesante.

Púas: (Asiente).

Sokka: ¿Qué clase de aventura crees que será?

Piecito: No... No tengo ni idea.

Toph: ¿Bajaréis a las cuevas más profundas?

Petrie: ¿Subiréis a las montañas más altas?

Patito: ¿Atravesaréis las Grandes Aguas?

Aang: Sea lo que sea, seguro que será muy especial.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: La Aventura-Adventuring-Título original).

(A la aventura marcho ya, se marcha ya, ¿se marcha ya?, aventurero quiero ser, no sé qué encontrare)

(El Misterioso Más Allá, conocerá, ¿cómo será?, él va a llegar al más allá, pues yo me quedare)

(Horribles bichos por doquier, con feas alas puede haber, y monstruos puestos a comer, o tal vez no)

(Y dientes que querrán morder, con vapor podrías ver, apuéstalo, no vayas no)

(Yo voy a ser explorador y ver el mundo alrededor, odiosas cosas reptarán y un ojo se abrirá)

Patito: Ay, no.

(A gran altura subirá, tan alto nadie volara, pronto el cielo tocara, pues Cera allí no va)

(Cruzará las Grandes Aguas, y el calor que no se apaga, y Dentiagudos puede que haya, vais a ver, sí)

(Habrá allí algo de comer, o sitios donde no caer, ¿tendrás temor?, lo va a tener, ¡no!)

(A la aventura marcho ya, aventurero quiero ser, aventurero quiero ser y ya me marcho yo)

(Si aventurero vas a ser hay algo que tendrás que hacer, y ahora no podrás decir que no, me llevaras pues dónde vas voy yo)

Patito: Sí por favor sí, por favor.

(Aventurero quiero ser yo)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

En ese momento llegó el abuelo de Piecito.

Abuelo de Piecito: Piecito, llegó la hora.

Aang: Es hora de ponerse en marcha. Cuando volvamos os contaremos todo lo que hemos visto.

Toph golpeándole en el brazo: No si os alcanzamos antes nosotros.

Katara: Será mejor que te prepares y vayas a por tus cosas.

Poco tiempo después Piecito y sus abuelos, acompañados por Aang se dirigían a la salida del Gran Valle para comenzar el misterioso viaje hacia un destino desconocido. Los 2 pequeños echaron una última mirada al valle. Aang calmó a Piecito acariciándole el lomo y le animó a seguir y él le sonrió. Los demás les observaban subidos a un tronco desde el valle.

Sokka: ¿Sabéis?, resulta raro pero ya les estoy echando de menos.

Petrie: Mí también.

Patito: Me encantaría saber a dónde irán.

Cera marchándose: Ah, ¿quién quiere una aventura con un puñado de Cuellilargos?

Toph: Yo desde luego.

Los demás asintieron de acuerdo con Toph, ya que era mejor vivir una aventura juntos. El viaje comenzó llevando a la familia Cuellilargo y al Avatar por un enorme cañón rocoso.

Piecito: Abuela, ¿ya hemos llegado?

Abuela de Piecito: No Piecito, todavía no.

Aang: Pero sabéis a donde vamos, ¿verdad?

Abuelo de Piecito: No exactamente Aang.

Aang: ¿Y cómo sabréis cuando hemos llegado?

Abuelo de Piecito: Simplemente lo sabremos.

Piecito miraba aterrado la profundidad del abismo y se adelantó a sus abuelos.

Piecito: Me alegra que no hayamos llegado ya, no me gusta este sitio.

Aang: Pues yo no lo veo muy mal.

Piecito: Pero eso es porque tú vienes de un sitio muy alto.

Aang: Jejeje, ahí tienes razón.

Continuaron su camino hasta llegar a un pantano muy tétrico, tanto que Aang y Piecito tenían que ir sobre los Cuellilargos ancianos.

Aang: ¿Qué te parece Piecito, este sitio es más de tu gusto?

Piecito cogiendo una hoja: Al menos hay comida.

Abuelo de Piecito mirando el agua: Cuidado Querida, es más profundo de lo que parece.

Piecito: No me parece tan profundo, además hay bastantes rocas.

Piecito se puso sobre las rocas más cercanas, pero descubrió enseguida que eran muy resbaladizas y debía ir con cuidado.

Aang: Vamos a movernos por las rocas, te hecho una carrera.

Piecito: Vale, gana el que llegue primero a la orilla.

Abuela de Piecito: Chicos, tened cuidado.

Piecito saltando: ¡Eh miradme! ¡Esto es divertido!

Aang saltando: ¡Te tengo muy igualado!

Abuela de Piecito: Tened cuidado.

Abuelo de Piecito: Despacio niños, y mirad por donde pisáis.

Piecito: Como no vayáis más deprisa nos vais a perder.

Por desgracia nadie sabía que justo delante de ellos había un gigantesco Arrastrapanzas (Sarcosuchus) bien camuflado que había puesto sus ojos en Piecito, que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él, mientras preparaba sus fauces. Sus abuelos lograron verlo, pero era casi tarde para avisar a su nieto.

Abuela de Piecito aterrada: ¡Piecito!

Aang parándose: ¿Qué pasa?, (ve al depredador), ¡cuidado!

Abuelo de Piecito aterrado: ¡Quieto, Piecito no!

Aang aterrado: ¡Ya voy!

Cuando Piecito se lanzó, el cocodrilo abrió su boca para tragárselo mientras Aang se lanzó a por él con su báculo con intención de cerrarle las mandíbulas de un golpe. Pero entonces un pie enorme aplastó al arcosaurio y Aang y Piecito se chocaron con él. Ambos volvieron nadando a una roca con los abuelos cubriéndoles con sus cabezas y vieron que quién les había ayudado era una enorme Cuellilargo (Supersaurus).

Aang sorprendido: Hala, y yo que creía que no podía haber otros dinosaurios más grandes.

Sue: Detesto a esos seres tan horribles, son muy molestos cuando te muerden las patas.

Abuela de Piecito: Te damos las gracias por salvar a Piecito.

Sue: ¿Piecito, eres tú?

Piecito sin habla: (Asiente).

Sue: Oh, ¿y quién es este tan peculiar?

Aang: Yo soy Aang, un amigo de Piecito. Soy un humano y vengo de otro lugar.

Sue: Oh, que ricos. Yo soy Sue y no tenéis que darme las gracias. Ha sido divertido.

Aang: Sí, ¿para qué sirve tener grandes patas si no puedes pisar a los malos de vez en cuando?

Sue: (Risas), que gracioso eres. Em, no quiero obligaros a nada pero, ¿podría acompañaros? Creo que llevamos el mismo camino.

Abuelo de Piecito: Sera un honor.

Sue: Gracias.

La abuela de Piecito cogió a su nieto y se lo puso en la cabeza y Aang se subió a lomos del abuelo Cuellilargo. Los 3 grandes dinosaurios se pusieron en marcha mientras el enorme cocodrilo, casi sin aire, se quedó fastidiado sin comida. Lo último que vio de los que habían entrado en su hogar era que Aang le saco la lengua, cosa que le frustró mucho más. El grupo continuó la marcha incluso por la noche, pero Piecito y Aang se estaban quedando atrás por el sueño.

Aang con sueño: Por cierto Piecito, todavía no me has contado como era tu sueño.

Piecito con sueño: Sí, lo siento, con todo lo que ha pasado hoy me olvide de eso.

Aang: (Bosteza), bueno, ya si eso me lo cuentas mañana.

Ambos estuvieron a punto de caer dormidos, por suerte Sue les cogió con su cola.

Sue: Oh, habéis tenido un día duro, ¿verdad pequeños?

Aang: Pues sí.

Sue: Y seguro que estos últimos días tampoco has estado durmiendo demasiado bien, Piecito.

Piecito sorprendido: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sue: Supongo que tú y los tuyos estáis aquí por la misma razón que yo.

Aang: ¿El cuento dormido?

Sue: Así es.

Piecito: Sí, el de...

Sue: El del Gran Círculo.

Piecito: Sí.

Sue: Me pregunto si todos nosotros hemos tenido el mismo cuento dormido.

Aang: Bueno, yo no he soñado nada raro, pero Piecito quiso que viniera con ellos y por eso estoy aquí. Espera, ¿todos nosotros, qué quieres decir?

Piecito: ¿Creéis que hay otros que han tenido ese cuento dormido?

Sue: ¿Por qué no?, no creo que seamos tan especiales.

Aang: Si es así, apuesto a que Cuellilargos de todas partes han tenido ese mismo sueño.

Sue: Y ya que ha sido eso lo que nos ha hecho emprender este viaje, creo que encontraremos a muchos Cuellilargos por el camino.

Sue puso a ambos pequeños sobre su cabeza y Aang se deslizó abajo por su cuello hasta acomodarse en su lomo.

Aang: Que bien se duerme con un dinosaurio, sobre todo montado sobre uno de los más grandes.

Sue: Hum, naturalmente yo seré la más alta, es la historia de mi vida. Por una vez, me gustaría conocer a alguien a quien pudiera mirar de abajo a arriba.

Aang durmiéndose: Seguro que lo encontraras algún día Sue, solo tienes que creer en ello, estoy seguro.

Sue: Buenos noches niños, que descanséis.

Mientras los Cuellilargos seguían su camino con los pequeños durmiendo, en el Gran Valle, en el nido de los Trescuernos, alguien también estaba teniendo un sueño de lo más raro.

Cera soñando: No por favor, no.

En el sueño Cera estaba también en el valle pero pasaba algo raro.

Dinosaurio 1: ¡Vivan los humanos!

Dinosaurio 2: ¡Larga vida a Piecito!

Dinosaurio 3: ¡Viva, vivan nuestros héroes!

Dinosaurio 4: ¡Hurra por el Avatar!

Lo que Cera veía la dejó sin palabras: los habitantes del valle, y unos pequeños Dentiagudos (Compsognathus) estaban vitoreando a Piecito a la entrada del valle lanzándole flores, y no solo a él, también al equipo Avatar y todas las personas conocidas por el grupo de Aang y que les ayudaron a salvar el mundo.

Dinosaurios: ¡Piecito, Avatar, Piecito, Avatar!

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Piecito, Avatar, Piecito, Avatar!

Cera atónita: ¡¿Papa?!

Cera se acercó más a Piecito y Aang que estaban bajo un rayo de luz celestial y le respondieron así: Piecito sonriendo y Aang guiñando un ojo, por lo que Cera explotó.

Cera: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Cera despertó al momento viendo que ella también tenía sueños, y no era la única. Vio a su padre hacer gestos raros mientras dormía, signo de que también soñaba. Decidió que por lo raro que había sido su sueño no podía perderse la aventura en la que estaban metidos Aang y Piecito, así que fue a buscar al resto de la pandilla, empezando por el campamento humano.

Cera: Uf, aquí está, sí que es difícil de encontrar. ¿Y ahora a quién despierto primero?

Cera decidió empezar por Sokka, despertándole con toquecitos.

Cera: Sokka despierta, ¡Sokka!

Sokka soñando: No chicos, todavía no estoy listo para la revancha, 5 minutos más.

Cera: ¡Boo!

Sokka despertando de sopetón: ¡Aaaahhhh, ¿qué pasa aquí?! ¡¿Cera, que haces aquí a estas horas, y por qué me has despertado así?!

Cera: Tenía que hacerlo de alguna forma si estabas en un cuento dormido. En fin, hay que despertar a todo el grupo si queremos ir tras Piecito y Aang.

Sokka: Te ha podido la curiosidad, ¿verdad? De acuerdo, pero les dejaremos a vuestros padres una nota para que no se preocupen.

Cera: Genial, ¿y cómo despertamos a los demás?

Sokka: Tu déjamelo a mí, ejem. ¡Todo el mundo arriba, es la Segunda Guerra de los 100 Años!

Todo el grupo: (Gritos).

Toph: ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Au! (se da un golpe con el techo de su tienda de roca), ¡otra vez no!

Zuko: ¡¿Qué?, no es culpa mía, no he sido yo, lo juro!

Katara: ¡¿Dónde está el peligro?!

Sokka: ¡(Risas), no puedo más, hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer esto! (Recibe una bola de nieve).

Katara: ¡No ha tenido gracia Sokka!

Suki: ¡¿Y a qué viene esto de despertarnos a todos en medio de la noche?!

Sokka: ¡A mí no me miréis, empezó Cera conmigo!

Zuko: ¿Y eso por qué?

Cera: Bueno, de alguna forma tenía que espabilaros si queremos seguir a Piecito y Aang en su aventura misteriosa.

Toph: Haber empezado por ahí antes, yo me apunto.

Katara: Esperad, ¿qué le vais a decir a vuestros padres?

Sokka: Les dejaremos una nota, se sentirán mejor si saben que están con nosotros.

Suki: Puede ser, pero no sabemos si los dinosaurios saben leer.

Cera: Bueno, ¿vamos a hacerlo o no?

Katara: Pues claro que sí, pero tenemos que despertar a los demás.

Zuko: Suki, Toph y yo prepararemos las cosas para el viaje.

Poco después Katara y Sokka fueron al nido de Patito y Púas a despertarles. Katara despertó a Patito dándole un toque con el dedo en la cola, lo que hizo que esta se cayera de Púas por el sobresalto.

Katara: Shh, venga vamos.

Patito: ¿A dónde?

Sokka: Shh, habla bajo.

Patito: Perdona, ¿a dónde?

Katara: Vamos a ver qué clase de aventura están teniendo Aang y Piecito.

Patito: Sí sí sí, despertemos también a Púas. (Trata de despertarle), Púas, Púas, despierta, ¡Púas! Púas, Púas.

Sokka: Patito, no tenemos toda la noche, vámonos.

Patito intentó saltar sobre Púas para despertarle, pero lo único que hizo fue que se moviera y se tumbara sobre ella, momento en el cual Katara y Sokka se taparon los ojos para no verlo.

Katara: Patito, ¿estás bien?

Patito debajo de Púas: Que difícil es despertarle, Púas.

Sokka: Este sí que duerme como un tronco, no hay quién le despierte a menos que él quiera.

Katara: Tengo una idea, ahora vuelvo.

Sokka: ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

Katara: Tú mira y verás. Púas, mira lo que tengo, ven a por ello.

Púas comenzó a moverse, aún dormido, hacia una hoja que Katara tenía en su mano para traerlo.

Katara riendo bajo: Lo sabía, Púas es capaz de comer hasta sonámbulo.

Sokka: ¿Te encuentras bien Patito?

Patito: Creo que me ha doblado el pico.

Patito se fue con Sokka y Katara que seguían atrayendo a Púas y fueron con los demás al nido de Petrie, el cual estaba durmiendo.

Cera: Petrie despierta.

Suki: No creo que nos oiga desde aquí abajo.

Zuko: Pues tenemos que despertarle de alguna forma.

Sokka: Probemos tirando piedras pequeñas para espabilarle.

Toph: No es mala idea, yo me encargo. (Comienza a lanzar piedras), ¿Petrie?, ¡Petrie! No hay remedio. Habrá que lanzarle algo más grande.

Cera: ¿Como una fruta?

Katara: No es mala idea.

Zuko: Ya es tarde.

Zuko señalaba a Púas mostrando que la fruta que iban a lanzar a Petrie se la había comido.

Patito: Cuando Púas se despierta suele comer algo.

Zuko: ¡Petrie!, ¿Alguna otra idea?

Sokka: Se acabó, no quería llegar a esto pero solo queda un objeto de arrojar para despertarle.

Suki: Sokka, ¿no iras a hacerlo?

Cera: ¿Hacer qué?

Katara: Sokka, ni se te ocurra.

Suki: Le vas a hacer daño.

Sokka: Ya es tarde.

Sokka lanzó su boomerang hacia el nido y le dio a Petrie que estaba empezando a despertarse y cayó al suelo con el boomerang.

Zuko: Bonito vuelo, ¿estás listo?

Petrie espabilándose: Mí siempre listo.

Suki: ¿Qué os parece?, ha funcionado.

Cera: Entonces busquemos a Piecito y Aang.

Zuko a Patito: Patito, ¿qué le pasa a tu pico?

Katara: Un incidente con Púas.

Petrie: ¿Cómo encontrarlos?, irse hace mucho.

Toph: Una cosa buena de los Cuellilargos es que dejan unas huellas muy grandes y fáciles de seguir, así les encontraremos.

Púas: (Asiente).

Y mientras el resto del equipo se puso en marcha en medio de la noche, a la mañana siguiente Aang, Piecito y sus abuelos seguían su camino junto con más Cuellilargos atravesando un vasto desierto.

Aang sobre el abuelo de Piecito: Vaya, jamás había visto tantos Cuellilargos juntos. Sí esto sigue aumentando será todo un espectáculo.

Piecito: Abuela, en tus cuentos dormidos, ¿veías cosas que daban miedo?

Abuela de Piecito: Bueno cariño, veía cosas que no sé explicar, pero eso no significa que den miedo. Y también vi cosas bonitas, todo estaba mezclado.

Su trayecto les llevó a atravesar un enorme puente de roca al caer la noche.

Abuela de Piecito: Y al final de cada cuento dormido, cuando me despertaba, tenía la sensación de que fuera lo que fuera a pasar yo tenía que estar allí.

Piecito: Sí, yo también.

El trayecto era tan largo que también salieron de detrás de unas cascadas al día siguiente. Por suerte Aang usaba su dominio sobre el agua para ayudar a pasar a la familia Cuellilargo.

Piecito saltando de roca en roca: Abuela (resbala y se cae al agua).

Aang: (Risas), cuidado amigo, yo te ayudo, (usa el control de la tierra para subirle).

Piecito: Gracias Aang. ¿Crees que todos los Cuellilargos tienen la misma sensación? ¿Estarán todos en el lugar a donde vamos, abuela?

Abuela de Piecito: Creo que sí Piecito, creo que sí.

Aang: ¿Pero que veremos allí?

Abuela de Piecito: No lo sé Aang, algo maravilloso.

Ahora todos estaban sobre una extensa sabana continuando su viaje sin parar, pero lo que estaba claro es que iban a llegar más lejos y que nunca antes se habían reunido tantos Cuellilargos en el mundo y en migración.

Aang sobre el abuelo de Piecito: Pues yo ya estoy viendo algo muy maravilloso con esta escena, espero que lo que veamos merezca la pena, y que sea algo más maravilloso que esto.

Entre tanto, el resto del grupo ya había llegado al mismo pantano que cruzaron anteriormente.

Suki: Mira tú por dónde, a lo tonto hemos llegado a un pantano.

Patito: Huy, no me gusta nada este sitio. Es peor que el sitio alto con los agujeros profundos.

Sokka: Nadie te pide que vengas a vivir aquí.

Patito: Tampoco quiero dormir aquí, así que vamos a darnos prisa en cruzarlo.

Katara: Sí, en comparación con el pantano de nuestro mundo este es mucho más siniestro.

Toph: ¡Oh oh!

Zuko: ¿Que ocurre Toph?

Toph: Se acabaron las huellas, justo donde empieza el agua.

Petrie: ¿Seguro que este ser el camino?

Zuko: Las huellas nos han traído hasta aquí.

Cera: Además, ¿se te ocurre algo mejor?

Petrie: No.

Sokka: Bien, entonces habrá que cruzarlo por las rocas y troncos firmes.

Toph: Entonces, Púas, ¿te importa si me vuelvo a montar encima tuya?

Púas: (Niega).

Toph subiéndose en Púas: Gracias.

Por desgracia, el mismo Arrastrapanzas gigante que ataco a Piecito los había visto y planeaba otra trampa, para ello se sumergió de nuevo pero si provoco un crujido en un árbol, cosa que todos oyeron.

Suki: ¿Habéis oído eso?

Sokka: Debe de haber sido algún animal que habite en los árboles, no es nada.

Zuko subiendo a una roca: ¡Oh! (Se resbala un poco), ¡cuidado, estas rocas son muy resbaladizas, hay que ir con cautela!

Katara: Gracias por el aviso Zuko. ¡Ah! (Se resbala y mete el pie en el agua), ay, esta agua es viscosa y se te pega al cuerpo, ¡puaj!

Toph sobre Púas: No me gusta nada eso que has dicho Katara.

Patito: No nadaría ahí ni por todas las hojas de estrella del mundo, no no no.

Katara: Pues ya somos 2, yo tampoco me bañaría aquí ni aunque tuviera la oportunidad de convertirme en el Avatar.

Sokka: ¿Estás segura?

Katara: Claro que sí, ¿qué insinúas?

Sokka: No, nada, es que me extrañaría mucho que dejases pasar una oferta así única en el mundo.

Katara sarcástica: Jaja, muy gracioso.

Cera llegó hasta una roca con aspecto raro, puesto que era en realidad la cabeza del arcosaurio, esperando.

Cera: ¿Oh?, (los demás se amontonan detrás de ella) ¡eh, cuidado!

Suki: ¿Por qué te paras?, sigue.

Cera: Es que no estoy segura de a qué roca saltar. Esta está cerca pero parece resbaladiza.

Esto enojó un poco al cocodrilo.

Patito: Aquella está un poco más lejos.

Sokka: Pero yo no creo que llegues, tocarías el agua pringosa y eso no me lo quiero ni imaginar.

Petrie: Pero si saltar a roca resbaladiza podría caer y eso ser peor.

Toph: A lo mejor puede llegar a esa, es buena saltadora.

Patito: No digo que no lo sea, ¿pero y si aquella roca es tan resbaladiza como esta?

Este otro comentario fastidio todavía más al cocodrilo, y además empezaba a aburrir a todos.

Petrie: (Suspiro), mí no pensar en eso.

Patito: Hay que pensar en todo cuando estás en un sitio tan raro como este.

Petrie: Sí, bien dicho pero, ¿cuál ser siguiente roca?

Zuko: Esto va para rato.

Toph: Me aburro.

Sin saberlo estaban acabando rápidamente con la paciencia del gran arcosaurio.

Patito: Oye, ¿y si Katara usa el agua dura para crear un camino deslizante hasta la otra orilla?

Katara: ¡Que buena idea Patito! Un camino de hielo nos ahorrara todos estos saltos.

Patito: Claro, así luego...

Patito no pudo acabar la frase porque el Arrastrapanzas se hartó de esperar en esa situación agobiante y se lanzó al ataque.

Todos: (Gritos de terror).

El grupo no tuvo más remedio que tirarse al agua para escapar, pero el tamaño del predador creó una marea tan fuerte que arrastró a todos hasta el árbol por donde vinieron.

Toph asustada: ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!

Petrie asustado: ¡Mí no saber pero creer que venir hacia aquí!

Suki asustada: ¡Es un cocodrilo gigante!

Sokka asustado: ¡Eso es quedarse corta!

Katara asustada: ¡Sí, ese cocodrilo no es gigantesco, es titánico!

Zuko asustado: ¡Todos a la orilla!

El cocodrilo rugió en furia y se lanzó al ataque de nuevo. El grupo se separó: Zuko se llevó a Toph encima de un árbol, el mismo en el que Cera se chocó y dejó su cuerno atascado, los demás se fueron por distintas direcciones.

Petrie: ¡Eh, chicos, Cera quedarse atascada en árbol colgante!

Zuko: ¡Petrie, cuidado adelante!

Petrie no vio que iba directo hacia una especie de telaraña pegajosa que le impedía volar con normalidad.

Petrie: Esto estar pegajoso.

Pero la estaba de verdad en peligro era Cera, que seguía atascada y atraía la atención del cocodrilo.

Sokka: ¡Ya vamos Cera!

Katara: ¡Te sacaremos de ahí!

Suki: ¡Yo tratare de conseguiros tiempo, aquí!

Suki se subió encima del arcosaurio, tratando de mantenerse fuera del alcance de sus mandíbulas pero centrado en ella y no en Cera.

Suki sacando su espada: ¡Veamos si puedes morder con esto!

Suki logró ponerle la espada justo en medio de la boca, haciendo imposible que la cerrara, lo que le volvía loco.

Sokka: ¡Bien pensado Suki!

Suki: Sabía que eso iba a funcionar.

Pero de pronto el cocodrilo consiguió quitarse la espada y lanzársela a Suki de vuelta, por suerte la esquivó.

Suki preocupada: O tal vez no.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo los 2, a Petrie se le enredaron las alas por el moco y cayó hacia la cabeza del gigante, dándole y rodando por su cola hasta el agua. Pero ahora el depredador iba a por Petrie.

Katara: ¡Petrie, sal de ahí, alza el vuelo!

Sokka: ¡Suki, échame una mano!

Katara: Yo voy a por Petrie.

Tras recuperar su espada e ir a ayudar a Sokka, ambos usaron sus armas cortas, los abanicos y el boomerang para triturar la madera donde tenía Cera incrustado su cuerno. Mientras Petrie trataba de salir volando pero no podía por el pringue que tenía y para horror de todos acabó en la boca del carnívoro.

Katara: ¡NO! ¡Devuélvelo ahora mismo, monstruo del pantano!

Katara se agarró al cocodrilo con sus látigos de agua y se puso a surfear antes de subirse encima del gran reptil anfibio para tratar de someterlo y abrirle las fauces. Pero cuando Cera sacó por fin su cuerno, el agujero creó una grieta que se extendió por todo el tronco, el mismo que sujetaba el árbol colgante donde estaban subidos Toph y Zuko.

Cera: Oh oh.

Toph: No me gusta nada como suena eso.

Sokka: ¡Zuko, Toph, bajad de ahí, se va a desplomar!

El tronco se partió haciendo que el árbol colgante se cayera hacia donde estaban todos. Aunque se cubrían esperando lo peor, el árbol cayó directamente sobre el Arrastrapanzas, que soltó de inmediato a Petrie, cosa que Katara aprovecho para cogerle y ponerle a salvo.

Suki: ¡Sí! Justo lo que quería hacer.

El árbol mantenía aplastado al cocodrilo bajo el agua y este trataba de liberarse.

Patito: No se quedará ahí mucho tiempo.

Sokka: En eso te doy la razón.

Toph: ¿Entonces pasamos al plan B?

Katara: ¿Qué plan B?

Toph: El tuyo Princesita.

Katara: Ah vale, entonces seguidme.

Katara creó un sendero de hielo usando sus rayos de hielo con el que todos pudieron escapar deslizándose a toda prisa, antes de que el cocodrilo saliera del agua y viera que de nuevo se la habían jugado. Tiempo después el grupo encontró la otra orilla del pantano.

Katara: ¡Seguid, casi hemos llegado, ya veo la orilla!

Cera: Ja, se lo tiene bien merecido por meterse con un Trescuernos.

Petrie agotado: Ahora que nosotros estar en tierra firme, ¿buscamos un sitio para dormir?

Zuko: ¿Dónde por ejemplo?

Petrie chocando con una roca: Ah, aquí parecerme bien.

Suki: No os preocupéis niños, seguro que nos ira mejor mañana.

Patito agotada: Sí, encontraremos a Piecito y a Aang por la mañana, sí sí sí.

Todos se quedaron dormidos junto a una enorme roca cerca de la orilla del pantano. Mientras, en otro bosque a la mañana siguiente, la enorme manada de Cuellilargos continuaba su marcha mientras Aang y Piecito, que estaban durmiendo juntos, se despertaban, llevándose una buena sorpresa.

Aang sorprendido: ¡Qué barbaridad!

Piecito sorprendido: ¡¿Cuantos crees que somos ahora abuelo?, nunca había visto tantos...!

Piecito no acabó su frase porque de repente la manada se detuvo.

Piecito: ¿Que ocurre abuelo, ves algo, oyes algo?

Aang: No será un Dentiagudo, ¿verdad?

Abuelo de Piecito: Callad chicos. Sue, ¿podrías...?

Sue: Claro. ¿Queréis que os suba?

Aang: Por supuesto.

Piecito: Vamos allá.

Sue les subió sobre su cabeza y les dejó en las ramas altas de los árboles.

Sue: Id con cuidado chicos.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¡Subid hasta arriba niños, y mirad por un hueco entre las hojas!

Aang: Venga Piecito, a ver quién llega primero.

Ambos chicos corrían por las ramas gruesas de los árboles hacia la luz.

Piecito: ¡Casi estamos abuelo, casi estamos!

Cuando salieron de entre las hojas y miraron a través de los rayos del sol, lo que vieron les dejó boquiabiertos.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¡Adelante, decidnos que veis!

Aang sorprendido: ¡Amigos, creo que hemos llegado!

El lugar a donde iban los Cuellilargos era una extraña formación rocosa de forma estrellada. Mientras, en el pantano, Cera se despertó antes que el resto.

Cera: Katara, Patito, despertad.

Patito en los brazos de Katara: (Bosteza, luego le da empujoncitos a Katara para despertarla), Katara, arriba, Cera dice que hay que continuar.

Katara adormilada: Pero, todavía no puede ser de día, no no no. ¡Huy!, ¿he dicho yo eso?

Patito riendo: Sí sí sí, has dicho lo mismo que yo.

Sokka desvelándose: ¡A ver todos, arriba!

Petrie despertando: Mí muy cansado, haber venido desde muy lejos.

Zuko: (Bosteza) Eso es porque tratamos de alcanzar a Aang y a Piecito.

Patito: Pero no sabemos si vamos en la buena dirección.

Cera: Propongo que rodeemos está roca tan grande y luego busquemos huellas en el barro.

Suki: Estoy de acuerdo.

Patito: Ay, lo que vosotros digáis.

Sokka oyendo ronquidos: Ay, y que alguien haga el favor de despertar a Púas.

Petrie dándole empujoncitos a Púas: Púas, ¡Púas!

Púas: (Se despierta).

Sokka: Vaya, ha sido más fácil que la otra vez.

Katara: Eso está mejor. (Se oyen ronquidos grandes), no me lo puedo creer. ¡Púas, hablo en serio, levántate ahora!

Pero los ronquidos no eran de Púas, lo que inquietó a todos.

Katara: (Suspiro de espanto).

Toph: Katara, Púas ya está despierto.

Zuko: Entonces, ¿de quién son esos ronquidos?

Petrie: Ese no Púas.

Suki: Parece que los ronquidos vienen de esta roca enorme.

Patito: No sabía que las rocas pudieran roncar.

Toph asustada: Las rocas no, ¡pero los Dentiagudos sí!

Sokka asustado: ¡ ¿Qué?!

La roca junto a la que durmieron resultó ser en realidad un enorme Dentiagudo (Daspletosaurus) durmiendo, hasta ese momento que se despertó. Olió un poco el ambiente y sacó los dientes cuando vio al grupo a su lado.

Todos: (Gritos de horror).

Sokka: ¡Corred!

Todos salieron corriendo con el Dentiagudo siguiéndoles. De vez en cuando usaban sus poderes elementales para intentar retrasarlo, pero no hacía mucho efecto.

Toph: ¡Deprisa seguidme, detrás de esas rocas hay una cueva!

Suki: ¡Nos esconderemos allí!

Zuko: ¡Seguid adelante, yo le entretengo!

Zuko creó un muro de fuego para detener al Dentiagudo durante un tiempo, el suficiente para que todos se escondieran dentro de la cueva que encontró Toph. El carnívoro miró por todas partes, y al no encontrar ningún rastro de ellos rugió y se marchó.

Sokka: ¿Se ha ido?

Toph: Tranquilos, se está marchando.

Suki: Y no se le oye fuera.

Sokka: No puedo creer que hayamos dormido todo este tiempo al lado de un Dentiagudo, y sin darnos cuenta.

Suki: Ya lo creo que sí.

Patito: Es la última vez que dejo que Petrie elija una roca junto a la que dormir.

Petrie molesto: ¡Estar oscuro, ¿vale?!

Katara: Bueno pequeños, tranquilos, no es culpa de nadie, le puede pasar a cualquiera.

Toph: Claro, ni siquiera yo lo vi.

Katara: Exacto.

Cera: ¿Entonces ya es seguro que salgamos fuera?

Zuko: No lo sé, vamos a mirar fuera despacio para ver si está despejado.

Cuando empezaron a salir de la cueva, se oyeron temblores de impacto.

Toph sintiendo temblores: ¡Aquí vuelve!

Todos volviendo a la cueva: (Gritos de terror).

Toph: Esperad, es algo grande, pero no es el Dentiagudo.

En efecto, era en realidad un Cuellilargo anciano (Apatosaurus) llamado Pat.

Pat: Jeje, ya podéis salir pequeños, se ha ido.

Petrie: ¿Estás seguro?

Pat: Claro que sí, esos monstruos son grandes pero bobos, le habéis engañado bien.

Cera: Ya lo creo que sí, le hemos dado una buena lección, hum.

Sokka: Ya está otra vez presumiendo.

Pat: ¿Seguro que estaréis bien solos?

Cera: ¿Nosotros?, claro.

Pat: Entonces seguiré mi camino. Que tengáis buen viaje.

Patito: Adiós.

Katara: ¿Seguro que vamos a estar bien?

Sokka: Por supuesto que sí, nosotros hemos pasado por cosas peores, ¿recordáis?

Toph: Sí, nos irá bien, eso espero.

Cera: Yo también.

Suki: Bueno, pongámonos en marcha.

Mientras, los Cuellilargos estaban llegando a la cima de la formación rocosa con Piecito y Aang a la delantera.

Piecito: ¡Venga vamos!

Aang: ¡Ya falta poco, casi estamos!

Al llegar a la cima vieron que la formación rocosa era en realidad un cráter enorme floreciente de vida en su interior.

Aang y Piecito: Hala.

Los Cuellilargos bajaban por los laterales del cráter hacia el interior con las demás manadas.

Abuelo de Piecito: Vamos chicos.

El oasis estaba lleno de distintas especies de Cuellilargos (Apatosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Diplodocus, Camarasaurus, Amargasaurus, Mamenchisaurus, Saltasaurus, Barosaurus, Argentinosaurus, Cetiosaurus y Jobaria) que se relajaban después del largo viaje. Sue pasaba entre muchos donde ella destacaba por su altura, algo que la hacía sentir sola. Pero entonces, por no mirar hacia donde iba chocó contra otro Cuellilargo.

Sue: Oh, perdona.

Sue se quedó impresionada al ver a otro Cuellilargo más alto que ella (Ultrasaurus).

Sue impresionada: Madre mía.

Cuellilargo alto: No me has hecho daño, no te preocupes, pequeña.

Sue: Pequeña, (risas).

Mientras, Aang, Piecito y sus abuelos se acomodaron en la orilla de un lago.

Abuela de Piecito tumbándose: Esto está mejor.

Aang: Hay que reconocer que el sitio es bonito.

Piecito: ¿Qué sitio es este abuelo?

Abuelo de Piecito: No lo sé, Piecito.

Aang: Pues parece, un cráter enorme. ¿Pero qué es lo que pudo hacer un cráter de este tamaño?

Piecito recordó lo que vio en sus sueños, la imagen del sol cayendo hacia la tierra mientras todo se ponía oscuro.

Piecito: Abuelo, en mi cuento dormido vi cómo caía el Gran Círculo, aquí debió... pasar.

Sus abuelos estaban tan agotados por el viaje que se quedaron dormidos.

Aang: Deben de estar muy cansados por el viaje, dejemos que descansen.

Piecito: ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

Aang: Podemos ir a explorar este sitio, y mientras tanto me puedes hablar sobre tu sueño.

Piecito: Vale.

Aang: ¿Has dicho que viste el sol caer a la tierra en tu sueño?

Piecito: Sí.

Los 2 hablaban sobre el sueño a la vez que iban explorando su nuevo hogar temporal, empezando por ir a beber agua, pero Piecito se cayó al agua, a lo que Aang se rio.

Aang: Ya te hacía falta un buen baño. Nos reunimos en la orilla.

Piecito: Vale.

Pero en su camino para reunirse con Piecito, Aang no sabía que alguien le había visto y le estaba esperando: un pequeño Cuellilargo (Brachiosaurus) de una edad cercana a Piecito. Justo cuando Aang iba a reunirse con Piecito, el otro Cuellilargo le puso la cola en medio de sus pies rápidamente y le hizo tropezar.

Aang: ¡Ay!

Piecito: ¡Aang, ¿te has hecho daño?!

Peque: (Risas), mira donde pisas, patoso.

Piecito defendiendo a Aang: ¡Le has empujado!

Peque: Claro que no.

Piecito: Claro que sí.

Peque: ¡Claro que no!

Piecito: ¡Claro que sí!

Peque: ¡Que no!

Piecito: ¡Que sí!

Aang: ¡Piecito, déjalo ya, estoy bien!

Peque extrañado: ¿Ah sí?

Piecito: ¡Sí!

Peque: ¡¿Y vas a hacer algo al respecto?!

Bron: ¡Peque! Peque, ¿qué ocurre?

Otro Cuellilargo (Apatosaurus) adulto se presentó ante los pequeños. Su apariencia y tono de voz calmada daba mucha confianza y tranquilidad.

Peque: ¡Ay, me ha pisado la cola, a propósito!

Bron: ¿Quién?

Peque: Él, el chico raro.

Bron: ¿Él, el chico al que empujaste?

Peque: Sí, él. ¡Digo no, yo no le empuje!

Bron: Vamos Peque, soy yo. Dime la verdad.

Peque: Ay, está bien, le empuje.

Bron: ¿Y qué tienes que decirle?

Peque: Perdona.

Aang: No pasa nada, está olvidado.

El pequeño Cuellilargo, que se llamaba Peque, se marchó dejando a los 2 con su nuevo amigo.

Bron: En el fondo es un buen chico pero le gusta provocar. ¿Estás bien, no te has lesionado?

Aang: No, estoy bien.

Piecito: Jeje, Aang es mucho más duro de lo que parece.

Bron: Me alegro. Aang, que nombre más curioso. Yo me llamo Bron, ¿y tú?

Piecito: Piecito.

Bron: ¿No me digas? Qué curioso, a mí de pequeño me llamaban Piecito.

Aang: ¿De verdad?, pues entonces es una gran casualidad.

Abuelo de Piecito llegando: ¡Piecito, Aang!

Piecito: ¡Aquí estamos abuelo!

Abuelo de Piecito: ¿Dónde os habíais metido?, la abuela y yo os estábamos buscando. ¿Dónde...? ¡¿Bron?!

Bron: ¡Papa Cuellilargo!

Aang: Eh, ¿os conocéis, de qué?

Abuelo de Piecito: Verás Aang, esto va a ser muy complicado. Em Piecito, este es tu padre.

Aang impactado: ¡¿Qué?!

Pero el que realmente estaba sin palabras era Piecito, que no se esperaba que en un viaje como este lo último que esperaba era descubrir a su padre perdido. Pero en vez de alegría lo que tenía en el corazón era tristeza.

Bron preocupado: Piecito yo...

Pero antes de que alguien dijera algo, Piecito se marchó corriendo.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¡Piecito!

Aang: ¡Piecito espera, vuelve! ¡Vuelve! Oh no.

Piecito no paró de correr hasta llegar a un sitio aislado de cualquier dinosaurio, en lo alto de las paredes del cráter.

Aang triste: Nunca había visto a Piecito tan afectado.

Abuelo de Piecito: Creo que será mejor que les dejemos solos.

Aang triste: ¿De verdad Bron es el padre de Piecito?

Abuelo de Piecito: (Asiente).

Aang quería ayudar a su amigo, pero no quería empeorar las cosas, así que lo único que pudo hacer era volver con los abuelos Cuellilargos mientras Bron intentaría hablar con su hijo. Mientras, muy lejos de allí, el resto del grupo se enfrentaba a otra clase de desafío: un río con una potente corriente.

Sokka: Bueno, ¿qué os parece?

Suki: Pues que es el río con corriente más fuerte que he visto nunca.

Cera: ¿Tenéis alguna sugerencia?

Patito: Yo no nadare en esa agua rápida, no no no.

Zuko: ¿Podrás hacer algo con eso Katara?

Katara: Es complicado, aunque la congelará o retuviera la corriente que viene seguiría afectando y me sería difícil controlarlo, más bien casi imposible.

Petrie: ¿Tú poder hacer algo Toph?

Toph: ¿Te refieres a crear un puente de roca sobre el agua?, con esa corriente no quiero arriesgarme a que se empape y se vuelva resbaladizo.

Pat: ¿Queréis que os ayude?

La impresión inicial de todos fue gritar asustados y salir corriendo por la impresión hasta detrás de un árbol, excepto Toph que ya lo vio venir hace tiempo y Púas que estaba comiendo.

Toph: (Risas), ¿por qué habéis salido corriendo?, es el Cuellilargo que nos encontramos antes. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

Pat: Me llamo Pat.

Toph: Encantada. Salid de ahí ya, gallinas. Púas es el único que no se ha asustado, ¿veis?

Sokka: Porque está ocupado comiendo y no lo ha visto venir.

Katara: Uf, por favor, no nos vuelvas a dar un susto así.

Cera mosqueada: ¿Nos estás siguiendo?

Pat: (Risas), por supuesto que no, yo sigo mi propio camino pero vosotros lo cruzáis continuamente.

Zuko: Vaya coincidencia.

Cera: Ya, es muy interesante, adiós.

Pat: ¿Seguro que no necesitáis ayuda?

Suki: Pues ahora que lo dices...

Cera interrumpiendo: No gracias, nos las arreglaremos.

Pat: Como queráis.

Mientras Pat se puso a comer del árbol, los chicos escuchaban a Cera que al parecer tenía una idea, pero al parecer no era muy buena por la reacción de todos que se pusieron debajo de Pat.

Patito: ¡No no no, no cuentes conmigo!

Toph: ¡Conmigo menos!

Sokka: ¡Yo tampoco!

Katara: ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Zuko: ¡Olvídalo!

Suki: ¡Ni hablar!

Cera: ¡Haced el favor, no seáis bebes! Con un poco de carrerilla podremos saltar sobre el agua, será fácil.

Sokka: Vale, si estas tan segura de eso, ¿por qué no lo demuestras?

Cera: ¡De acuerdo, lo haré!

Zuko: Esto no me gusta, se está haciendo la orgullosa otra vez.

Toph: Sin el apoyo del control de la tierra no creo que lo consiga.

Cera tomó distancia para coger carrerilla para el salto, pero al ver otra vez la distancia a saltar se puso nerviosa.

Katara: Aún estás a tiempo de cambiar de idea.

Petrie: Si alejarte más volverás a Gran Valle.

Aunque Cera seguía nerviosa, decidió seguir su idea hasta el final.

Cera: ¡Voy!

Cera comenzó a correr hacia el borde y saltó al final, pero salió mal porque iba directa al agua. Pero por suerte, antes de que alguno de sus amigos hiciera algo, Pat la cogió.

Toph aliviada: Uf, le ha faltado poco.

Katara: Si es que a veces es cabezota.

Cera: Gracias, pero con más carrerilla lo habría conseguido.

Sokka: Creo que el resultado habría sido el mismo.

Pat: No me cabe la menor duda. Os puedo explicar una manera de cruzar por encima del agua si estáis dispuestos a escucharme.

Zuko: Claro, somos todo oídos.

Todos cruzaron sobre el cuello de Pat, incluida Toph aunque un poco más despacio. Cuando termino, él saltó sobre la roca grande que había en medio del río para cruzar.

Toph cayéndose para atrás: ¡Guau, (risas), ha sido una pasada ese temblor!

Pat: Uf, ya no soy tan joven como antes. Bueno, ya estamos en el otro lado.

Patito: ¿Pero tú querías ir por aquí?

Pat: No estoy seguro, aunque me lo pide el cuerpo. Sí, me gusta este camino.

Petrie: ¿Querer decir que tú no saber a dónde vas?

Pat: No exactamente, veréis he tenido unos cuentos dormidos.

Katara: ¿Unos muy raros?

Pat: Así es, ¿cómo lo sabéis?

Suki: Porque uno de nuestros amigos también los ha tenido, le estamos buscando.

Zuko: ¿Sabéis?, creo que a pesar de todo llevamos la misma dirección.

Los chicos ahora viajan con el anciano Cuellilargo al saber que su destino era el mismo. A esa misma tarde, en el borde del gran cráter, Piecito seguía muy apenado y aún no se había recuperado de la sorpresa anterior. Su padre se le acercó por detrás.

Bron: Piecito. Piecito, tenemos que hablar.

Piecito llorando: ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, dónde has estado?

Bron: Ay Piecito, tu madre y yo sabíamos que íbamos a tenerte.

Se muestra un flashback donde se ve a los padres de Piecito, apenados, en su antiguo hogar en el Misterioso Más Allá, hace mucho tiempo.

Bron narrando: Queríamos criarte en un lugar seguro, así que incluso antes de que fueras un huevo me fui a buscar un hogar para todos nosotros.

Bron se marcha tristemente a explorar el Misterioso Más Allá tras despedirse de su querida pareja, mientras la madre de Piecito permanece en la zona.

Bron narrando: Cuando volví los terremotos lo habían cambiado todo.

Tras mucho tiempo, cuando volvió Bron el ambiente se transformó en un páramo desierto rocoso y en llamas donde estaba la enorme grieta que causó el gran terremoto.

Bron narrando: Tarde mucho en encontrar donde había estado el nido y no quedaba nada salvo una grieta tan profunda como alta es una montaña. Mientras buscaba a tu madre y al pequeño que debía haber nacido, el Gran Círculo se levantó y cayó muchas veces, pero no fui capaz de encontraros. Por fin encontré a alguien que me contó, lo de tu madre y el Dentiagudo.

Esto llamó mucho la atención de su pequeño.

Bron narrando: Pero no sabía nada de ti, así que seguí buscando.

El siguiente flashback revela a Bron encontrando un pequeño grupo de Cuellilargos pequeños solos.

Bron narrando: Un día vi un grupo de jóvenes Cuellilargos que vagaban sin adultos que los protegieran. Tuve la esperanza de que tú fueras uno de ellos, pero por desgracia no fue así. Empezaron a depender de mí, así que me quedé con ellos, los cuidé.

Luego se ve a múltiples Cuellilargos de diferentes especies reuniéndose alrededor de Bron.

Bron narrando: Luego otros se unieron a nosotros, y luego otros, y otros más, hasta que llegamos a ser una manada.

Acabado el flashback, la escena vuelve al momento actual con Piecito escuchando impresionado a su padre.

Piecito impresionado: ¿Quieres decir que eres el líder de toda una manada?

Bron: Sí, eso parece.

Piecito: Vaya.

Bron: ¿Qué me dices de ti?, te has convertido en un fuerte Cuellilargo, eres cómo yo esperaba. Tu madre estaría orgullosa.

Piecito: También lo estaría de ti.

La charla no solo había hecho que Piecito se sintiera mejor, también había establecido un recién nacido lazo con su padre por fin. Sus abuelos y Aang pudieron ver desde el oasis cómo ambos, padre e hijo, pasaban felizmente su encuentro, lo que les puso muy contentos, sobre todo a Aang, quien soltaba lágrimas de alegría.

Aang llorando de alegría: Cómo me alegro por Piecito, por fin ha dejado de ser huérfano, al fin ha encontrado a su padre.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Yo y Mi Papa-Me and My Dad-Título original).

(Qué bueno es un papa que este conmigo, con el que todo pueda compartir, con quien comer del rico árbol que le digo, y que mis cosas siempre quiera oír)

(Qué me ayude si quiero el agua cruzar, qué cuide de mí cuando el día se va, y que mis penas pueda consolar, es bueno de verdad, tener papa)

(Son los amigos tesoros que guardas tú, pero siempre sospeche que tener un padre es mejor aún)

(Qué bueno es un papa que siempre juegue, qué tenga un cuello sin comparación, que bien ser hijo de alguien tan alegre, tan sabio, amable y tan grandullón)

(Qué casi nunca dice no, si tengo problemas me salvará, y aunque a mí el amor no me falto, hoy sí que aumentó, con mi papa, papa)

(Con él ya todo me sonreirá, pues su hijo ahora soy y orgulloso estoy, hoy puedo ya, tener papa, tener un papa)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Ambos estaban felices: Piecito estaba pasando mucho tiempo con su padre y él con su niño, todo el tiempo perdido recuperado. Aunque aún quedaba una cosa que Piecito quería hacer: qué su padre conociera a su mejor amigo.

Piecito: ¡Papa, ya sé que le has visto conmigo pero quiero que conozcas mejor a mi amigo Aang!

Bron: ¿Pues a que esperamos?, creo que está en la charca.

En efecto Aang estaba en el lago, perfeccionando su estilo del control del agua, cosa que muchos Cuellilargos se quedaban observando, aunque a él no le importaba.

Piecito llegando: ¡Eh Aang!

Aang: ¡Oh, hola Piecito!

Piecito: Papa, este es Aang, es mi primer mejor amigo, nos conocimos hace mucho antes de que llegáramos al Gran Valle.

Bron: Piecito me ha contado muchas cosas increíbles sobre ti, que eres un joven muy valiente y especial. ¿Es cierto que vienes del futuro?

Aang: Puede decirse que sí.

Piecito: Y también tiene poderes, puede controlar el fuego, el agua, la tierra y el aire.

Bron: ¡¿No me digas?! Parece que los humanos sois una especie muy especial.

Aang colorado: Bueno, eso solo puedo hacerlo yo, dado que soy el Avatar. Otros humanos solo pueden controlar uno de estos elementos o no pueden.

Bron: ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos en nuestro paseo?

Aang: ¿Qué si me gustaría?, claro, tengo ganas de saber de usted, señor Cuellilargo.

Bron: (Risas), llámame Bron. Piecito me ha contado que todo este tiempo has estado ayudándole en todos sus apuros y has estado siempre a su lado cuando lo ha necesitado. Te estoy muy agradecido por haber cuidado de mi hijo, de verdad. Él tiene mucha suerte de tener a alguien tan especial como tú.

Aang: Gracias Bron, y no ha sido nada.

Los 3 iban paseando por el oasis tranquilamente, pero Aang se dio cuenta de algo.

Aang: Bron.

Bron: ¿Sí Aang?

Aang: ¿Peque fue uno de los jóvenes que te encontraste vagando por ahí?

Bron: Sí, en efecto. Casi todos los demás fueron adoptados por adultos de la manada, pero Peque no.

Los 2 chicos vieron cómo el pequeño Cuellilargo se encontraba solo y no tenía a nadie a su lado, ni amigos ni familiares, por lo que su situación era incluso peor que la de Aang.

Piecito: Peque es un huérfano.

Aang: Sí, eso me es demasiado familiar. Se parece demasiado a lo que me pasó a mí.

Bron: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Piecito: Verás papa, en su mundo le ocurrió algo terrible a la manada de Aang. Todos los que eran cómo él desaparecieron, dejándolo a él cómo el último de la manada del aire.

Bron: ¿Aang es el último de los suyos?

Aang: (Asiente).

Bron: Oh, lo siento mucho.

Aang: Lo bueno es que encontré una nueva familia, en la cual Piecito está incluido, pero Peque no tiene ni amigos, eso es peor.

Piecito: Puede que a lo mejor se anima si intentamos ser sus amigos.

Aang: Qué buena idea Piecito, así verá que no está solo en realidad.

Decididos, los 2 amigos fueron a ver a Peque, que estaba en un charco lanzando piedras al agua con la cola.

Piecito: ¡Eh Peque!

Como respuesta él les lanzó una piedra a gran velocidad.

Aang: ¡Guau, eh, buen tiro, superas en lanzamiento a una amiga que yo me sé! (Le habla bajo a Piecito), prométeme que no le dirás a Toph que he dicho esto.

Piecito: Descuida. Oye, cuando quieras estar con mi padre, con Aang y conmigo...

Peque enojado: Mirad chavales, yo puedo estar con Bron cuando me apetezca, ¡¿entendido?! Le conozco mejor que vosotros.

Aang: Con esa actitud se parece un poco a Cera.

Piecito: Bueno, nosotros...

Peque: Sí, y me quiere más que a ti.

Piecito: ¡¿Ah sí?, pues es mi padre!

Peque respondió lanzándoles otra piedra, pero esta la detuvo Aang en el aire, cosa que dejo a Peque sorprendido.

Aang: No vuelvas a hacer eso.

Peque: ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

Aang: Es una de las ventajas de ser un maestro de la tierra, además te lo vi venir y a propósito.

Peque: ¿Y vas a hacer algo al respecto?

Aang: Lo siento, pero ser agresivo no es propio de mi manada.

Piecito: Yo tampoco.

Peque: Justo lo que pensaba. Sois unos cobardes, unos bebes.

Cuando ambos regresaron con Bron él les miraba con ternura y orgullo por su actitud, cosa que también vio Peque, pero él ahora se sentía apenado al momento en que los 3 se iban. Mientras, en una zona volcánica lejos de allí, Pat les contaba al grupo sobre el extraño sueño que afectaba a los Cuellilargos. Los dinosaurios iban a su lado y los humanos montados sobre él, excepto Toph.

Pat: De modo que así era mi cuento dormido, muy misterioso.

Suki: ¿Qué crees que significa?

Katara: Ojala estuviera aquí Aang para interpretarlo.

Pat: No lo sé, pero me recordó una historia que mi abuelo solía contarme. Al parecer, hace mucho tiempo, el Círculo de la Noche sintió envidia del Gran Círculo.

Sokka: ¿Que la luna sintió envidia del sol?

Petrie: ¿Envidia por qué?

Zuko: Hum, a lo mejor porque el sol es mucho más brillante y nos mantiene a todos despiertos, y cuando sale la luna lo único que hacemos todos es dormir, es lo que se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

Katara: Pues es muy lógico.

Toph: Es muy interesante esta historia, pero no deberíamos parar aquí, el terreno de esta zona es muy inestable.

Pat: El caso es que el Círculo de la Noche agarró al Gran Círculo y lo arrojó desde el cielo para que se aplastara contra el mundo.

Patito: Caramba.

Pat: Pero ocurrió que una manada de Cuellilargos estaba debajo y alargaron sus cuellos para sujetar al Gran Círculo sobre sus cabezas, y luego lo devolvieron al cielo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Por eso nosotros tenemos los cuellos tan largos, para poder devolver al Gran Círculo al cielo.

Suki: La historia es intrigante, aunque lo de que los Cuellilargos sean capaces de soportar y alzar al sol me parece algo imposible.

Cera: Conque los Cuellilargos salvaron el mundo, ¿eh?

Sokka: Ya se ha picado otra vez. El tema de la historia no ha estado mal, con ese toque de rivalidad cósmica y profecía del fin del mundo.

Pat: Bueno, esa es la historia, de vosotros depende creerla o no.

Toph: A mí me ha gustado, hacía mucho tiempo que no oía una historia de este tipo. Además, si nosotros solos salvamos el mundo en el nuestro, ¿por qué no iban a hacerlo también los dinosaurios?

Sin previo aviso, el terreno sobre el que estaban todos comenzó a resquebrajarse, aunque la peor parte se la llevó Pat porque su pata trasera izquierda se metió en la lava durante un momento, provocándole una quemadura muy fea y haciendo que se cayera y todos los que iban encima suya.

Patito: ¡Pat!

Katara: ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Toph: ¡La tierra se está alterando, es una erupción volcánica!

Pat: ¡Chicos, corred!

Suki: ¡Chicos, seguidme!

Sokka: ¡No te vamos a dejar aquí!

Los pequeños dinosaurios y el equipo Avatar ayudaron a Pat a incorporarse mientras Toph usaba el control de la lava para retener la erupción todo el tiempo posible.

Toph: ¡Daos prisa, no podré aguantar mucho más!

Suki: ¡Ya está!

Zuko: ¡Vámonos de aquí antes de que explote!

Katara: Rápido niños, corred todo lo que podáis, y no miréis atrás.

Petrie: ¡Deprisa, deprisa!

Por suerte escaparon a tiempo.

Sokka: Uf, ha faltado poco.

Toph: Ni yo lo había visto venir, este tipo de temblores no suelen ocurrir en zonas como estas.

Katara: ¡Ay madre, esa quemadura no tiene buena pinta!

Pat: De no ser por vosotros habría sido peor, os lo agradezco.

Katara: Espera, esto es cosa mía.

Katara usó su agua para aplicar el poder sanador a la pata de Pat.

Katara: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Pat intentando ponerse de pie: Un poco mejor, pero aún no creo que pueda andar con normalidad.

Katara: Tienes que descansar la pata hasta que el efecto sanador del agua actué por completo.

Pat: Entonces esto me va a retrasar.

Katara: Chicos, yo me quedo con Pat hasta que se cure, vosotros debéis continuar.

Pat: Si seguís hacia aquellas montañas encontraréis a vuestros amigos.

Zuko: Pero no podemos irnos sin vosotros. Tú estás herido y mientras Katara te sana ella esta indefensa ante cualquier depredador que pase por aquí.

Patito: Zuko tiene razón, no es buena idea, no no no.

Púas: (Niega con la cabeza).

Petrie: Mí tampoco querer dejaros.

Sokka: Nosotros os cubriremos por si ocurre algo.

Pat: Chicos, no tiene sentido que todos nos perdamos lo que vaya a ocurrir, porque siento que será algo espectacular.

El grupo se reunió en círculo y hablaban en voz baja sobre qué hacer. Al final de la reunión, Cera hablo por todos.

Cera: Lo hemos hablado y no nos iremos sin vosotros, preferimos detenernos aquí.

Katara conmovida: Oh chicos, sois los mejores amigos del mundo.

Pat sorprendido: Vaya, ¿qué os parece? Por primera vez no se me ocurre que decir.

Mientras esto sucedía, en el borde del enorme cráter Piecito y su padre observaban el sol.

Piecito: ¿Qué crees que va a pasar?

Bron: No lo sé Piecito, algo maravilloso.

Piecito: Eso dijo la abuela.

Bron: Las grandes mentes piensan igual.

Piecito: Sí.

Bron: Quieres a tus abuelos, y a Aang también, ¿verdad?

Piecito: Pues sí, claro. En fin, ellos cuidan de mí, y Aang es mi hermano. Suena raro pero lo es para mí, y yo para él también, es parte de mi familia ahora.

Bron: Sé lo que quieres decir, tenéis mucho en común. ¿Has pensado, en lo que va a pasar ahora, entre nosotros?

Piecito: ¿Eh, qué quieres decir?

Bron: Ahora que te he encontrado, no quiero perderte.

Piecito confuso: Oh, ya. Claro, ni yo a ti.

Piecito se sentía de repente muy perdido: había disfrutado tanto el estar con su padre que no sabía lo que podía ocurrir en el futuro. Si él estaba con su padre, ¿qué pasaría con sus abuelos, y con Aang?

Bron: (Risas), todavía no tienes que decidir nada.

Piecito cambiando de tema: Oye, ¿cómo es que no hemos visto Dentiagudos?

Bron: Los Dentiagudos son cobardes. Mira cuántos somos aquí, un Dentiagudo nunca atacaría a un grupo de este tamaño. Solo cazan en grupos de 2 o 3, (risas), y tu amiga Sue podría sola con ellos.

Piecito: Ja, sí, y también Aang con su poder especial.

Bron: ¿Poder especial?

Piecito: En su mundo el Avatar es la cosa más poderosa, incluso puede controlar los elementos, todos a la vez. Es cuando se vuelve imparable.

Bron: Vaya, espero tener la suerte de verlo algún día.

Piecito: Yo ya lo he visto, y es impresionante.

De pronto Piecito se sintió algo apenado al ver a sus abuelos y a Aang.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¡Ven Piecito, vamos un rato a la charca!

Aang: ¡Voy a practicar otro de mis trucos!

Aquella noche Aang seguía durmiendo con los abuelos de Piecito a pesar de que él ahora dormía con su padre para hacerles compañía y que su amigo tuviera mucho tiempo con su padre. Pero esa noche se llevó una agradable sorpresa.

Aang despertando: ¿Eh?, ¡Piecito!

Piecito: Siento haberte despertado, es que me apetecía dormir aquí esta noche.

Aang: (Risas), tus abuelos y yo también te hemos echado de menos. Verás Piecito, es de lo más natural que ahora mismo te apetezca estar con tu padre, a Zuko le paso lo mismo cuando se reencontró con su madre y parte de su nueva familia. Tus abuelos quieren que te haga saber que te querrán estés donde estés, y yo también, solo deseamos que seas feliz.

Piecito: Gracias. ¿Has probado a meditar aquí, que tal es?

Aang: Oh no me puedo quejar, aquí hay tanta paz y tranquilidad, a pesar de los gigantes, que no tengo problema alguno. De hecho diría que me resulta más fácil que en mi mundo, ahora mismo si quisiera podría hablar con mis vidas pasadas sin dificultad alguna.

Piecito echándose a dormir: Bueno, pues avísame cuando vayas a hablar con ellos.

Ambos se pusieron a dormir codo con codo. Pasado un largo periodo de tiempo, aunque aún era de noche, Piecito se despertó y también a Aang.

Piecito: Sígueme.

Al lugar donde fueron era donde estaba su padre durmiendo. Pero antes de que se pusieran a dormir de nuevo algo les llamó la atención.

Aang: ¿Eh, ese no es Peque?

Piecito: Sí, me pregunto qué está haciendo a esta hora.

Aang: Está saliendo del cráter, va al Misterioso Más Allá.

Piecito: Tenemos que alcanzarlo.

Aang abriendo su planeador: Súbete.

Piecito nervioso: No sé Aang, nunca he volado.

Aang: ¿Recuerdas cuando me ponía nervioso la primera vez que me pediste subirme a tu lomo mientras corrías y al final me gustó? Confía en mí, no te pasará nada.

Piecito: Bueno, allá vamos.

Aang y Piecito llegaron muy pronto al borde del cráter, dónde vieron que Peque se marchaba cabizbajo hacia el Misterioso Más Allá. Por suerte le alcanzaron rápidamente.

Piecito bajando del planeador: ¡Peque, eh Peque!

Peque deprimido: Ah, sois vosotros.

Aang: Sí, ¿a dónde vas?

Peque: ¿Qué más os da?

Piecito: Es que, no sé. Está muy oscuro y tu estas aquí solo. A mi padre no le gustaría.

Peque: Sí ya, cómo si yo le importara. Ahora que te ha encontrado me ignorará como todos los demás.

Aang poniendo una mano sobre Peque: Peque, tú siempre serás especial para Bron, le conoces de toda la vida.

Piecito: No como yo. Tenía la esperanza de que, nosotros 3 fuéramos, ya sabes, como hermanos.

Aang: Claro, Piecito y yo ya lo somos, y nunca viene nada de malo tener uno más en la familia.

Aquellas palabras cogieron por sorpresa a Peque y le sorprendieron. Por primera vez se sentía querido, y que el corazón le latía de alegría.

Aang: ¿Qué nos dices?

Peque contento: Venga, volvamos.

Piecito: Sí.

A medida que amanecía, Aang empezó a sentir una especie de perturbación.

Piecito: ¿Qué pasa Aang?

Aang: No lo sé, pero siento que está a punto de pasar algo.

Peque: Lo sé, puedo sentirlo.

De pronto un pequeño Volador se pegó a Peque, el cual salió a esconderse, mientras que Aang y Piecito reconocieron de inmediato a nuevo visitante que se escondió entre las patas de Piecito.

Aang: ¡Petrie!

Piecito: ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?!

Petrie alegre: ¡Piecito, Aang, (les abraza a los 2), mí saber que ser vosotros! ¡Mí veros desde lejos y decir esos Piecito y Aang, pero los demás no creerme!

Piecito sorprendido: ¡¿Los demás, toda la panda?!

Aang sorprendido: ¡¿También mi grupo, todos han venido?!

Petrie: Claro que sí, todos, estar al llegar. (Se oyen unas pisadas grandes), deben ser ellos.

Todos veían como la tierra temblaba por la aproximación de un animal grande, pero lo que vieron al salir de detrás de una roca cercana no era lo que creían, un Dentiagudo (Daspletosaurus) que estaba de caza.

Todos: (Gritos).

Petrie asustado: ¡Ese no ser ellos!

El Dentiagudo iba directo hacia ellos, pero lo que realmente perseguía era al resto del grupo, que se unió a los demás en la huida.

Cera: ¡Corred chicos!

Aang: ¡¿Pero qué estáis haciendo todos aquí?!

Toph: ¡Es obvio, ¿no?!

Patito: ¡Estamos corriendo!

Aang: ¡Ya lo veo, ¿y eso?!

Sokka: ¡Pues que ese nos ha seguido!

Antes de que el Dentiagudo pudiera atacar, Pat le golpeo y le estampó contra un árbol que se le cayó encima.

Pat: ¡Corred chicos, yo le distraeré!

Mientras el Dentiagudo trataba de liberarse del árbol, Pat se le acercó para golpearle con su cola, pero como su pata quemada aún no se había curado, se desplomo, algo que vieron todos mientras subían la ladera.

Zuko: ¡Esperad, no podemos abandonarle!

Suki: ¡Es nuestro amigo!

Cuando el carnívoro gigante centró su atención hacia Pat, Peque vio una forma de ayudarle. Usando su precisión al lanzar rocas con su cola, lanzó una piedra hacia un montón que al rodar colina abajo hicieron tropezar al Dentiagudo.

Cera: ¡Buena idea!

Toph usando el control de la tierra: ¡Vamos a hacer lo mismo!

Piecito: ¡Toma esta!

Los pequeños dinosaurios, junto con Suki y Sokka, lanzaban rocas, de la misma forma lo hacían Aang y Toph con sus poderes, mientras que Katara lanzaba grandes proyectiles de hielo y Zuko bolas de fuego. Todo esto mantenía al Dentiagudo aturdido y cabreado.

Katara: ¡Deprisa, vamos a ayudarle!

Piecito, Cera, Katara y Aang bajaron a ayudar a Pat a levantarse, aunque no tenían mucho tiempo ya que el Dentiagudo se había incorporado antes. Por suerte sus gritos lograron despertar a Bron.

Bron yendo a la entrada del cráter: ¡Piecito!

A los chicos, sin embargo, no les iba bien: el Dentiagudo esquivaba continuamente todo lo que le lanzaban y a Pat le costaba ponerse de pie.

Cera: ¡Vamos Pat, levántate!

Pero el Dentiagudo le golpeo a Pat con su cabeza derribándole y además Aang y Katara quedaron aplastados por su cola.

Aang: ¡Ay, esto pesa mucho!

Katara asustada: ¡¿Eh, Cielo?!

Zuko: ¡Chicos, salid de ahí!

Al estar atrapados, el Dentiagudo les vio como presas fáciles. Pero una roca grande lanzada desde la cima llamó su atención.

Petrie: Buen lanzamiento Toph.

Toph: No es sido yo.

Bron: ¡Aquí arriba, cobarde!

Arriba estaba Bron, dispuesto a plantarle cara al depredador.

Piecito: ¡Papa!

Sokka atónito: ¡¿Has dicho Papa?!

Todos excepto Aang se quedaron sin habla por esto.

Aang: ¡Bron!

Katara: ¡¿Le conoces?! Ay, Pat, ¿una ayudita?

Bron se lanzó corriendo hacia el Dentiagudo que hizo lo mismo. Justo cuando Pat se incorporó y libero a ambos humanos, Aang agarró a Katara y fueron hacia el Dentiagudo.

Aang: ¡Vamos, necesita nuestra ayuda!

Katara: ¡Pero Aang, ¿de verdad es el padre de Piecito?!

Aang: ¡Desde luego!

Katara: ¡Ay madre mía, ¿qué más nos hemos perdido?!

Justo a punto de alcanzar al carnívoro, Bron frenó y usó su cola para hacer resbalar al Dentiagudo. Pero cuando él se detuvo, el carnívoro logró morderle la pata, retorciéndole de dolor y tirándolo al suelo. Por suerte le soltó cuando los látigos de agua de Katara y las ráfagas de viento de Aang le golpearon, dando tiempo suficiente a Bron para darle una patada en la cabeza al Dentiagudo, lanzándolo colina abajo rodando.

Bron aliviado: Gracias Aang.

Aang: ¡Venga, todos arriba!

Suki: Espera, hay una cosa que queremos tener clara.

Zuko: ¿De verdad este es el padre de Piecito?

Toph: ¿El mismo Cuellilargo que ha tumbado al Dentiagudo?

Aang: Desde luego. Sé que no es el momento perfecto para esto pero, chicos, os presento a Bron, el padre perdido de Piecito.

Todos: ¡Oh!

Katara contenta: Eso significa que Piecito ya no es huérfano.

Sokka: Hay que reconocer que es un padre genial.

Toph a Peque: ¿Y tú quién eres?

Aang: Este es Peque, el hermano adoptivo de Piecito.

Todos se quedaron sin habla.

Zuko: Parece que hemos hecho bien en venir.

Sokka: Sí, hay que ver la cantidad de sorpresas que nos habríamos perdido.

Suki: Aun así ahora lo más importante es saber si el Dentiagudo volverá al ataque.

Bron: ¡Tranquilos, ya estamos a salvo!

Aang sintiendo algo: No lo creo.

Toph sintiendo algo también: Tienes razón Aang, ¡tenemos compañía!

Al momento otro Dentiagudo de la misma especie se presentó ante el grupo, pero no era el único.

Toph: ¡Hay uno a los lados, y otro detrás nuestra!

Sokka: ¡Ese es el del que escapamos en el pantano!

Katara: ¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?!

Bron: ¡Corred chicos, marchaos de aquí!

Zuko: Me parece que tendremos que seguir luchando.

Por desgracia, el primer Dentiagudo, que parecía estar fuera de combate e inconsciente, se despertó antes de lo esperado. Mientras los humanos hicieron un círculo alrededor de los críos y los 2 Cuellilargos permanecían contra los predadores, los demás Cuellilargos observaban desde la cima.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¿Qué pasa, qué ocurre ahí?

Cuellilargo 1: ¡Oh no!

Cuellilargo 2: ¡Qué horror!

Cuellilargo 3: ¡Oh no, ahora hay 3 Dentiagudos!

Abuelo de Piecito: ¡Piecito!

Mientras el equipo Avatar mantenía a raya a uno de los Dentiagudos con los elementos, los otros 2 habían arrinconado al padre de Piecito, por lo que este fue en su ayuda.

Piecito: ¡Oh no, ya voy Papa!

Aang: ¡Piecito, ten cuidado!

Pero nada más llegar uno de los 2 carnívoros se puso enfrente de él.

Bron: ¡Piecito, no!

Por suerte su abuelo llegó a tiempo para enfrentarse al Dentiagudo, y no iba a ser el último.

Cuellilargo 4: ¡No vayáis, hay 3 Dentiagudos!

Abuela de Piecito: Perdona, pero es nuestro nieto.

Piecito pudo seguir hasta donde estaba su padre gracias a su abuelo.

Bron: ¡Piecito, ayuda a tu abuelo, yo me encargo de este!

Aang: ¡Vamos Piecito!

Aang montó sobre Piecito y fueron rápidamente hacia donde estaba el abuelo y el segundo Dentiagudo. Aang creó grandes bloques de hielo y se los lanzó al gigante para distraerlo mientras los abuelos de Piecito lo tiraron por un barranco.

Abuelo de Piecito: Caramba, después de tantos años seguimos formando un buen equipo.

Abuela de Piecito: Desde luego que sí.

Aang: Uno menos, quedan 2. ¡Piecito quédate aquí, voy a ir a ayudar a tu padre!

Piecito: Vale, ten cuidado, (oye rugidos) ¡Oh no, Cera, Pat!

Zuko: ¡Hay que ayudarlos!

Cera y Pat estaban en un aprieto: Pat aún no estaba bien para luchar y el tercer Dentiagudo estaba cara a cara con ellos y Cera correteaba en círculos asustada. Al momento Zuko y Katara se pusieron a golpearle la mandíbula al Dentiagudo con látigos de fuego y agua haciéndole feas quemaduras, mientras que Toph le golpeaba en los costados con rocas grandes. Pero todo parecía no servir de mucho, salvo enfadar más al carnívoro que aturdió a los 3 de un coletazo y derribó a Pat dejándolo expuesto a una mordida letal. Pero Cera se lanzó contra su pata haciéndole retroceder, y Peque, Suki y Sokka le resbalaron la otra haciéndole rodar cuesta abajo.

Sokka: ¡Hay va uno!

Suki: ¡Es tuyo Aang!

Aang estaba ayudando a Bron contra el primer Dentiagudo, y al oír a sus amigos y ver venir al tercer Dentiagudo hizo una rampa de piedra para que este chocara contra el otro y ambos se fueron rodando hasta abajo del todo.

Suki: Seguro que ahora sí se quedan KO.

Peque: Vaya, lo habéis hecho estupendamente.

Cera: Tú tampoco lo has hecho mal para ser un Cuellilargo.

Sokka: No le hagas caso, lo has hecho genial.

Toph abrazando a Peque: Por fin, un Cuellilargo duro, bien hecho chaval.

Por fin parecía que los 3 Dentiagudos habían sido derrotados al quedar todos derribados al pie de la ladera, pero ahora estaba ocurriendo otra cosa distinta.

Bron: Chicos, ¿estáis bien?

Aang: Sí.

Bron: Id arriba con vuestros amigos, es la hora.

Piecito: Aguanta Papa, vienen a ayudarnos.

Patito: Yo diría que no.

Katara: Todos los Cuellilargos han subido a la cima pero, ¿por qué miran al cielo?

Mientras los 3 Dentiagudos vencidos se recuperaban, todos los Cuellilargos, incluidos los abuelos de Piecito, se estaban colocando en la cima de los bordes del cráter.

Petrie: ¿Que ocurre, a dónde ir todos?

Toph sintiendo frío: Uf, ¿soy yo o aquí está empezando a hacer frío?

Zuko: ¡Mirad!

En el cielo las nubes giraban en espiral alrededor del sol mientras otro círculo oscuro se le acercaba lentamente. Pronto los humanos se dieron cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir cuando Zuko vio que ya no podía utilizar el fuego.

Katara: ¿No hemos visto esto en otra ocasión en nuestro mundo?

Sokka: Claro, en el día del sol negro.

Toph: ¿Qué queréis decir? Yo no lo veo.

Zuko impresionado: Esa es la causa por la que no puedo usar mi poder. Eso es, un eclipse solar.

Petrie asustado: Esto no gustarme.

Sokka: Chicos, no tengáis miedo, ¿a dónde vais?

Suki: Vamos con ellos arriba.

Mientras el eclipse estaba a punto de empezar, Bron subía a la cima con los Dentiagudos por detrás. Pero cuando la luz desapareció, incluso ellos se pusieron a mirar el eclipse.

Peque: ¿Qué pasa Piecito, qué están viendo?

Piecito: No lo sé.

Aang: ¡Daos prisa chicos, ya ha empezado!

Sue: Vamos chicos subid, y no miréis directamente al Gran Círculo, os dañaríais los ojos.

Piecito y Peque en la cabeza de Sue: Hala.

Mientras el eclipse comenzaba y todos lo observaban, los 3 Dentiagudos decidieron ignorarlo y continuar hacia la cima.

Piecito: Es como en mi cuento dormido, el Gran Círculo se está poniendo oscuro y luego caerá. ¡Tenemos que cogerlo!

Todos los Cuellilargos se estiraron hacia el sol.

Aang: ¿Que están haciendo?

Katara: Creen que así pueden evitar que algo malo ocurra, como que caiga el sol hacia el mundo.

Aang: ¡¿Qué?!

Suki: Tranquilo Aang, es solo una historia que conocen, pero nosotros sabemos que no va a suceder nada malo. Solo es un eclipse de sol.

Sokka: El eclipse tal vez no, pero ellos sí.

Toph: Y todos están embobados con esa cosa del fin del mundo.

Aang: Yo me ocupare de ellos cuando estén muy cerca. Mientras podemos verlo.

Zuko: ¿Ver un eclipse solar, cómo?

Sokka: Suerte que me lleve esto por si acaso, ponéoslas.

Todo el grupo Avatar sorprendido: ¡Oh!

Sokka les dio a todos las mismas gafas que emplearon en la invasión a la Nación del Fuego hace ya mucho tiempo, justo cuando se completó el eclipse. Aunque estaban intentando estirarse, Piecito, los Cuellilargos, los pequeños dinosaurios y el equipo Avatar pudieron contemplar toda la hermosura del eclipse, desplegando grandes llamas solares y estrellas fugaces, aun así los Dentiagudos continuaron el ascenso.

Aang: Vale, ya he esperado bastante.

Aang entró en el estado Avatar y con tan solo rodearse con todos los elementos, al acercarse a los Dentiagudos, estos quedaron tan asustados que huyeron lejos de la zona hacia el horizonte. Momentos después del final del eclipse y de que Aang saliera del estado Avatar todos quedaron impresionados tanto por el espectáculo cósmico como por la actuación de Aang.

Sue impresionada: Oh, ha sido increíble.

Abuela de Piecito: Te dije que sería algo maravilloso.

Aang: Desde luego que lo ha sido, lo que todos nosotros hemos visto es un eclipse solar, así es como nosotros lo llamamos.

Abuelo de Piecito: Me parece perfecto ese nombre.

Piecito: ¡Papa, lo logramos, lo logramos!

Bron guiñándole un ojo: Entre todos, y tenías razón respecto a Aang, así que, ese es su poder especial.

Piecito: Ya te dije que era impresionante.

Cera impresionada: No puedo creerlo, ¡Aang y los Cuellilargos han salvado el mundo! Verás cuando se enteré mi padre.

Sokka: ¿Pero qué dices Cera? Eso no ha sido nada más que... (Toph le tapa la boca).

Toph: No es nada, claro que lo han conseguido.

Aang: Pero Toph, todos sabemos lo que ha pasado en realidad.

Toph: Ya lo sé, pero es mejor que las cosas sean así, como las creen ellos mismos. Además, me muero de ganas de ver la cara que pondrá el padre de Cera cuando se entere.

Katara: Sí, eso tampoco me lo voy a perder yo.

Todos: (Risas).

La gigantesca manada de Cuellilargos comenzó a dispersarse, cada uno volviendo a su lugar de origen, algo que observaban parte del grupo con Pat.

Pat: Chicos, ha sido un placer viajar con vosotros. Tal vez volvamos a vernos, pero ya es hora de que yo...

Patito dudosa: Pat, espera. Se nos ha ocurrido algo, (no sabe que decir). Venga díselo tú.

Petrie: Ah, em, vale. Hemos pensado que si a ti no importarte, en fin, que si tú quieres, tal vez...

Pat: Suéltalo de una vez, no tengo tiempo que perder, tengo una vida que vivir.

Petrie: Sí, eso es, vive con nosotros.

Pat sorprendido: ¿Cómo dices?

Patito: Esa es la idea, ven al Gran Valle.

Sokka: Hay sitio de sobra.

Katara: Y no hay ningún Dentiagudo. ¿Qué te parece?

Pat: Pues no sé qué decir, (risas), ¿de verdad queréis que vaya?

Púas: (Asiente).

La abuela Cuellilargo mientras tanto se despedía de otra conocida, pues Sue se disponía a marcharse con su nueva pareja.

Abuela de Piecito: Sue, ¿quiere esto decir que no vas a venir con nosotros?

Sue: Sí, lo lamento abuela. Aunque la verdad, no lo lamento nada, (risas).

Abuela de Piecito: Ha sido un placer conocerte querida. ¡Qué tengáis un buen viaje de regreso!

Sue: ¡Y vosotros, adiós!

Mientras Toph preparó una roca de prácticas a la que Cera embistió, aunque no consiguió romperla, pero no se quejó.

Toph: ¿No te duele?

Cera: No, ni lo más mínimo.

Peque: ¿Cuál es el truco?

Cera: El truco está en aguantarse.

Un fragmento de roca le cayó encima a Peque, pero al probar la misma técnica de Cera vio que funcionaba.

Peque sorprendido: Caray.

Toph sorprendida: Vaya. Cera, tienes que enseñarme ese truco. Me sería genial en mis clases del control del metal, ningún maestro de la tierra puede soportar ese tipo de golpes sin quejarse, que yo sepa.

Aang llegando: Chicos, ¿dónde está Piecito?

Toph: Tranquilo Píes Inquietos, está ahí sentado. Pero no parece contento.

Aang: Vayamos a ver que le ocurre.

Cera: Vale. Peque, enseguida vuelvo.

Todo el grupo fue a donde estaba Piecito, que parecía estar muy apenado por alguna razón.

Toph: ¿Piecito?, no parece que acabes de salvar el mundo.

Piecito: Ah, hola chicos.

Petrie: ¿Por qué tú no contento?

Piecito: Es, por mi padre.

Suki: Huy, no me digas que habéis discutido.

Piecito: ¿Qué?, no. Él es genial.

Zuko: Tienes mucha suerte de tener un padre así.

Piecito: Sí, ese es el problema.

Katara confusa: ¿Eh?, no te entiendo. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Piecito: Le he encontrado cuando ni siquiera sabía que tuviera un padre y ahora, no quiero perderle.

Sokka: Ah, es por eso. Tranquilo, Katara y yo sabemos lo que es estar mucho tiempo sin ver a tu padre.

Piecito: No quiero dejar al abuelo y a la abuela, ni a vosotros, pero no me apetece dejar a mi padre.

Aang: Ya veo cual es el problema.

Piecito triste: No sé qué hacer.

Aang: Bueno, ¿recuerdas lo mismo que nos pasó al llegar al valle la primera vez? La situación era parecida, pero salimos adelante. Lo que quiero decir es que yo no sé decirte lo que es lo mejor para ti, ninguno de nosotros lo sabe, pero siempre serás nuestro amigo, vayas a dónde vayas.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Fieles Amigos-Bestest Friends-Título original).

(Si un amigo se va, entonces sabes tú, que él nos dejará, la estela de su luz)

(Si ahora tú te vas, recuerda que después, en mi alma sonreirás, por lejos que tú estés)

(Y así jamás te olvidare, no importa si tú estás, tan lejos que mi ser, o justo aquí detrás)

(Y aunque es verdad que yo, no conozco lo que ver, por siempre ya, tu amigo fiel seré)

(Sí, seré tu amigo fiel, y yo podré soñar, unirnos otra vez, volvernos a abrazar)

(Si hoy te digo adiós, siempre te querré, por siempre yo, tu amigo fiel seré)

(Jamás lo dudes, siempre, fiel)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Muchos de sus amigos no podían evitar soltar lágrimas de tristeza, como Toph y Katara, al ver a Piecito ir hacia sus abuelos para despedirse de ellos, y también de Aang.

Bron: Entonces de acuerdo. Hoy has estado muy valiente.

Piecito: Gracias Papa, tú también.

Piecito se despidió de sus abuelos, quienes también soltaban lágrimas por ver marchar a su nieto, pero el que más estaba triste era Aang, quien al no poder ir con él no le iba a volver a ver. Él corrió hasta su hermano y le abrazó con todo el alma mientras lloraba, incluso cuando se apartó de su querido Cuellilargo. Esto también le hizo llorar un poco a Piecito mientras se abrazaban, para ambos hermanos esta era sin duda una despedida muy difícil, dura y dolorosa.

Bron: Vamos hijo, la manada se está reuniendo.

Todos observaban tristes a Piecito ir con su padre, excepto Aang que estaba derrumbado y se quedó en el suelo de espaldas y llorando. Y aunque Katara y Zuko trataron de consolarle, eso no le hacía sentir mejor.

Bron: Estoy deseando presentarte a los demás, siempre les dije que tenía un hijo. Las caras que pondrán cuando...

Piecito: Papa.

Bron: ¿Sí hijo?

Piecito: ¿Puedo decirte algo?

Bron: (Asiente).

Piecito: He estado pensando mucho en esto, y me encantaría vivir contigo.

Bron: Muy bien, porque yo...

Piecito: Pero no puedo.

Bron sorprendido: ¿Eh?, Piecito.

Piecito: La abuela y el abuelo me necesitan, y Aang también, y yo a ellos, y a mis amigos. No sé, ellos vinieron hasta aquí para encontrarme, aun no estoy preparado para dejarles.

Bron: Pero yo no puedo abandonar a la manada, dependen de mí, yo soy su líder.

Piecito: Lo sé, y para algunos eres más que eso.

Bron: Sí, lo sé.

Piecito derramó algunas lágrimas sabiendo cuál era su decisión, y que su padre la entendería.

Piecito: Estoy feliz por haberte encontrado. Cuando sea mayor podremos tener aventuras juntos, ¿verdad?

Bron: Cuenta con ello. Oye, ¿quién sabe?, a lo mejor un día llevo a la manada al Gran Valle para hacer una visita.

Eso último alegró a Piecito.

Bron abrazando a Piecito: Te quiero hijo.

Piecito: Y yo a ti.

Ambos se despidieron prometiendo volver a reunirse algún día. Cuando Piecito volvió ante sus abuelos y el grupo Avatar, todos estaban confusos al verle volver.

Zuko: ¡Aang, es Piecito, está aquí!

Aang secándose las lágrimas: ¿Eh?

Suki: ¿Qué haces aquí Piecito?

Piecito contento: Cuando queráis nos vamos.

Esto lleno de alegría a todos e incluso les hizo reaccionar alocadamente, con Aang abrazando a Piecito y soltando lágrimas de alegría. Después de él todos los demás fueron abrazando a Piecito uno a uno.

Toph abrazando a Piecito: ¿Pero qué haces aquí, y tu padre?

Piecito: Nos volveremos a ver, es una promesa. Hasta entonces no voy a perderme toda una vida de aventuras con vosotros.

Sokka: Pues entonces pongámonos en marcha, de vuelta al Gran Valle.

Tras ver feliz a su hijo y compartir una última mirada, Bron se fue con su manada y dispuesto a darle cariño a alguien muy parecido a Piecito.

Bron subiendo a Peque a su cabeza: ¡Eh Peque, ¿te llevo?!

Peque sorprendido: ¡Eh!

Todos observaban como Bron se marchaba con su manada.

Aang: Tranquilo, vendrá al valle a verte más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

Piecito: Gracias Aang, ahora vámonos a casa.

Ya todos reunidos, la familia Cuellilargo, Pat, los niños dinosaurios y el equipo Avatar emprendieron el camino de vuelta al valle viajando hacia el horizonte.

Narrador (Aang): Y así, la gran manada de Cuellilargos se dispersó. Aunque Piecito creía que también había salvado el mundo, lo que sí había logrado era encontrar por fin a su padre.

Pat: Vamos chicos.

Narrador (Aang): Para Piecito y su padre habría más aventuras en el futuro, pero por ahora volvía con nosotros a su hogar, el Gran Valle.

Patito preocupada: Tengo una pregunta. ¿Hay que volver a atravesar el pantano?

Ante esa pregunta, todos se quedaron nerviosos y tuvieron escalofríos.

Sokka: Eso ya lo veremos.

FIN.


End file.
